A range of appliances has been developed to provide a power source at locations where it is either not practical and/or dangerous to be connected to mains power. One commonly used method involves the use of a fuel-driven generator. However, such generators are heavy, large, lack ready portability and are not practical for use in automobiles, caravans and boats. Generators also generally produce mains (AC) power which can be dangerous to users, especially in wet conditions.
An alternative and more compact form of power source is based on harnessing the sun's energy through solar panelling. However, these systems are expensive, weather dependent and may not necessarily produce sufficient current for particular needs. An innate problem with solar power systems arises from the fact that energy impact per unit of surface area is not sufficiently high to provide concentrated power generation.
Inverters are also available to invert low direct current (“DC”) voltage such as around 8-12 volts to alternating current (“AC”) mains power levels, i.e. around 220-240 volts. However, such inverters are expensive and readily deplete the DC voltage power supply. Furthermore, the mains power output is dangerous to potential users, especially in inclement weather.
There is a need, therefore, for a safe, inexpensive and convenient system for providing power to operate appliances and, in particular, lighting appliances. Such a system should be easily portable and may be independent of mains power supply.